mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Hairy Mary
Shadowed in darkness lurks Evil Hairy Mary. Created to haunt, to scare and to play. Have you ever 'thought' you heard or even 'saw' something whilst trying to sleep? Maybe your mind's just playing tricks? - Never. It's Evil Mary. She only comes out in the night and the unblessed people at The Mansion are in for a treat as Evil Mary strikes only in the dark. One other thing Evil Mary is capable of is manipulating dreams into nightmares. Night scares such as: when you feel like you're falling in a dream and you awake as if you have just dropped into your bed? - Evil Mary is playing. She is able to pick you up during sleeping hours, manipulate any dream you may be having and drop you right then and there. Whilst you wake and gather yourself and maybe even tiresomely smirk as you realise it was just a dream, Evil Mary is watching you marking down her work. With black and wet hair smothering her hideously scarred and scary face, Mary was once a troubled girl that suffered from intense bullying. Even from the young age of 4 in Playgroup: "Pigface". To Primary School: "The Ugly One" and finally Highschool: "Scary Mary, Ugly Bitch, Skank Whore." She killed herself in the School toilets at the age of 16 by cutting her wrists, neck and stomach. It is said that her wounds came one after the other and having noticed that slashing her wrists wasn't enough to finish it, she turned to her neck, slicing and dicing at it and spewing up gushes of thick blood. The panic was apparent in the cubicle as bloody handprints were marked all over the walls, toilet seat and the floor. As she lay crumpled by the side of the toilet, she managed to stump herself with the knife 3 more times directly into her stomach. 1 stab wound pricked her heart finally ending her horrific and saddened suicide. She was founded by students that reported a locked cubicle door with a "huge pool of blood" that had formed on the outside of the door. The School was closed and everybody had to go home early. A personal count of all Students that entered in the morning had gotten their mark in the register on their way out - all Students but Mary. It was confirmed it was her in there. The toilet where Mary killed herself had been locked for forensic investigators to examine, sealed with P.E cones provided by the School itself and later, police tape. Precisely 2 hours later the toilets were unlocked and the locked cubicle door had to be carefully unhinged by using a special drill to avoid disrupting any of the crimescene. Once the door was removed, the cubicle was a massacre painted red. The pocket knife which was relatively blunt but sharp enough, lay by the toilet plunger. The toilet seat was down yet covered with curious and untouched blood stains. However, there was no corpse. No body to be found. A sick joke played by Mary? A rough phonecall from the Headteacher was delivered to Mary's home discussing the fact that Mary has wasted Police time and had also caused the whole School to lose out on a day's education. Mary's Mother said one thing only, "She died last year, she killed herself right here at home. How dare you call my home like this..(crying voice) I will sue you for this." So what actually happened to Mary? Why didn't anybody hear that she had died a year ago? She was weighing it up. Everybody that bullied her, everybody who was ever horrible to her. She was on her own personal hunt just counting up her prey. It was time, perfect on a day like this. Mary visited the kids that made her life Hell on the very same day of her 'suicide', haunting and playing with the bullies, entering their dreams and turning them into nightmares, hiding in the darkness of their bedrooms and hanging around as they sleep. The slight breeze? That strange sound? It's Mary playing her games and her one favorite visit was to Popular-kid Nathan Wynens bedroom. Nathan got all the girls, used them and never had a single emotional backdraft in doing so. A real jock-type sport-fueled wanker. Most of all was his actions of throwing pencils at Mary, scrunched up paper balls and rubbers. Insulting and physically hurting Mary any way he could - nobody helped, they laughed along with Nathan. He was a cool kid and everybody wanted to be his friend. He would throw a sharpened pencil at her and say, "Mary you ugly bitch! Pass me my pencil back!" to throwing it back at her face again. Mary could never win...she accepted it, just sat and covered her face with her long hair as she buckled-up and held back tears. Tonight, Nathan had trouble sleeping. Tossing and turning in his sleep, flipping his pillows over and angrily kicking his legs in and out of the duvet he sighed, huffed, yawned and almost felt like crying. Sweat even began to form on his forehead dampening his pillows over the time. Eventually he managed to get comfortable. Slowly, Nathan drifted away...stuck in the mind-play of a made-up scenario that his mind had created. He was half dreaming of a situation with Dianna Weston, the hottest girl at School - nothing sexual, but conversations and actions of them two together, talking, getting along. In reality, Dianna hated his guts - but in this dream state they were meant to be. Dreaming of a typical scene at his house where Nathan and Dianna sat on his living roof sofa, one thing moving to the next - it all started to go wrong. The lights in his living room flickered, the television switched to static. He and Dianna looked at eachother - looked at the TV - looked back at eachother, he was now sat next to Mary. He shuddered in his bed, attempting to stir out of the dream but it wasn't working. In the dream he couldn't look away from Mary's face which now began to move silently closer to Nathan's face. Her eyes, lacking eyelids or eyebrows and with a distinctive blood-shot design moved vigorously fast. Her lack of lips, just teeth and gums on display - no tongue, began to chomp and chatter as she zoomed deep into his mind. Her black hair began to grow and hide her face* completely, she then grabbed his face tightly and pulled upwards as if attempting to dislodge his neck from his shoulders. In Nathan's bed, he was paralyzed but moving ever so slightly and capable of knowing he was in a nightmare. If only he knew how to wake out of it...Becoming more awake and aware of his surroundings, he forced an eye open. The dream faded for a moment and it was still night time as his bedroom was dark. His eye closed and right there was Mary's hairy face still pulling at his head. One final panic had Nathan awake! He sat up, typically panting and sweating like crazy. Something was amiss though..he was lobsided on the bed. Not him - but his head. He touched his face, his neck... and noticed it was completely snapped and crooked. The shock overwhelms him causing him to crash down back into the bed. Directly above him was Mary. Her hair drooping down tickling his face. He watched, frozen and unable to move as Mary blended in with the darkness. She faded away slowly into the corner of the room and vanished thereafter. In the morning, Nathan's parents found Nathan dead with eyes wide open. Black hair was discovered at Nathan's autopsy wedged deep within his stomach. Evil Hairy Mary now lurks at The Mansion mainly playing with Madz and Barry. We don't stop her, we in fact allow her to play - so long as she's having fun.